And the Sun Shall Rise
by Dark-Eyed-Resolve
Summary: After Jounouchi has decided to take a break from Duel Monsters, he decides to join the basketball team and begin something new. This is a shounen ai story based on a SetoXJou couple.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu Gi Oh in any fashion or sense of the word. The characters are all copyrighted of Kazuki Takahashi and Konami produces the card game. This is a Shonen Ai story, or will be one day, so if the idea isn't to your liking no one is making you read it. Any reviews or criticisms are appreciated, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
And the Sun shall Rise  
  
Chapter One: The First Day  
  
The sun filtered through beige curtains, touching the light colored walls and causing them to glow warmly. A covered figure made the only movement in the stillroom, a murmur of protest against the dawning of the day rolling off his lips. The figure slowly pushed the rumpled blue sheets off his face, exposing a head of hair so gold that the sun blazed in jealousy. Katsuya Jounouchi was greeted by the quiet morning, who he rarely had a chance to meet. The boy could tell this was truly a day new starts and new adventures, even if it was also the first day of school. A soft rustle broke the stillness of the room, as the teen carelessly flung his sheets to the ground before climbing out of bed. The rays of light were quick to move over him, as if to caress the young blonde god before his departure from his room. Tall, lean but muscular like that of a jungle cat or wolf, skin tanned by the wanting kiss of light; the golden boy was truly a specimen of masculine beauty.  
Soft steps took him from his tranquil room; the blonde passed a slightly opened door with ease. Dark brown eyes shifted from under gold spun bangs to see if the large, lumpy figure was sleeping. A stench of liquor was always present in the Katsuya apartment but it was at its zenith in the room of his father. The man's blinds were tightly drawn and only a few beams of light dared to trespass into the dark room but those that did only seem to emphasis the blackness of the room. Several glass bottles laid along the ground, a graveyard of old beers was beginning to grow at the foot of the bed. They seem to spark as the light touched them, as if they were yielding up their ghosts to free themselves from this place. With a quick pull of his skilled hand and a relieved breath, Jou shut the door.  
With a pull of a metal chain, light was created within the small bathroom. A hum filling the air as the fluorescent lightening buzzed to life, its oppressive glow lacked the warmth of natural light. The blonde teenager stared at himself in the mirror, brushing away his bangs to fully see his face. Boyish features and rebellious eyes locked back at him, before sticking out his tongue at mimicking. His hand reached down and pulled his loose black t-shirt up over his head, revealing his bared torso. Jounouchi's eyes traveled down his body, admiring for moment, the round, defined muscles of his chest and the tight cut of his abs. His fingers trailed to his side, touching one of many bruises that existed upon his form, this one was small but recent. They ranged in size from small to large, in color from faint to a sinister shade of dark blue but all coming from one person.  
Water sprayed from above, pelting the titled floor of the shower. The titles had been a soft blue but now were stained from the minerals of the water. Dark yellow and brown spots appeared along titles, blotting out the pure sky blue from sight. Jounouchi stepped under the flowing artificial spring. Tilting his head back, he let the water run down on him to wash his pain away.  
  
The quiet room was, once again, filled with the noise of life. The rustling of clothing as it was pulled from the closet and thrown upon the bed, the creaking of the carpeted floor under feet, and plop of a wet towel. The nude blonde stared down at his school uniform, noticing the differences in color from his old one. Domino High School decided to change the color of the uniforms from the royal blue to a much more common black with red trim along the collar and sleeves. Jounouchi was different to the color change, black or blue it didn't matter to him. A uniform was a uniform, a spell type of clothing that was made to blend everyone together and make everyone the same. That was the Japanese way, community over individual. A shiny gleam caught his dark eyes as he slipped the jacket, his glancing meeting blank eyes of the Time Wizard. A pang of guilt echoed throughout his heart, his hand reaching over and picking up his lonely deck. The blonde slowly looked through it, stopping at Baby Dragon, Jinzo, and Scapegoat before he slide the deck into a box and put it in his closet.  
  
" I am done with Duel Monsters for now, I've had enough dueling for now." Speaking his thoughts allowed as if to explain to his cards why they weren't going to be touched for sometime. Jounouchi owned his deck more than he could repay, his monsters had given him a way to save his sister's sight and granted him the chance to experience more in a few days than people would in an entire lifetime. With a longing sigh, he picked up his bag and walked out of his room, repeating the same quiet ease as he did every morning on is trip to the door.  
The hallway was barren of life, but not the signs of it or age. The dark brown shag carpet was littered with holes, stained by blood and liquor; they were marks of the people who lived here before, now and the types that would move in soon. The boy could hear the wails of babies, the cursing and fighting of couples, sounds that he had grown used to since his father had moved them into the cheap apartments. The only place of silence was the stairs; only the sound of his steps could be heard. The soft echoing of rubber smacking against cement bounced off the chipped and cracked walls. Graffiti hung on the walls, call her for a good time, some guy was a fagot, and some girl was slut. Most of them were faded from the apartment manager's persistent scrubbing but a smirk came to the ex-duelist as his eyes glanced over the last one.  
  
"Kaiba Seto is fucked up, dickless ice queen!!"  
  
'Truer words were never written.' The blonde thought before laughing at his own handiwork as he passed the manager going up the stairs and hearing him mutter about stupid brats. The laugh was more than his response, but actually it was to hide his own fear and guilt that he carried about master of the Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Jounouchi was glad the words would soon be erased, for then a part of him would also be erased, the part that hated Seto Kaiba.  
  
The sun felt good on Yugi's petit form, as he stretched and lifted his arms up to the cerulean sky. The oversized golden pyramid, which hung heavily on the boy's neck, shined like the sun itself. The light breeze tugged at his multi-colored hair, brushing his blonde bangs and tugging at the dark colored spikes of hair. The small sophomore wondered where Jounouchi could be, he would have to leave soon and Yugi didn't want to leave without his best friend. The top duelist knew better than to worry, Jou always came through in the end, no matter what the circumstance he someone was able to come back and surprise everyone.  
"Yugi!" A call came from down the street, but the voice was so familiar the boy didn't even have to look.  
"Hey Jou! I knew you would show up on time." Yugi chuckled softly as the blonde stopped in front of him.  
With a slight pant in his voice, Jounouchi smirked and gave him flash of the victory sign," Of course, I just forgot for a moment about the time." He wasn't going to admit he had gotten side tracked by the sweet smell of freshly cooked doughnuts and stopped to grab one or a few.  
"It's all right but we better hurry." The smaller boy began to walk at a quick pace, which was easily matched by the longer stride of Katsuya," We don't want to be late on the first day."  
The blonde shrugged slightly, carrying his bag over his shoulder," I guess but that doesn't mean I can't ditch sometime." He only went to school because staying at home was asking for a death certificate, "It's not like the first day is any better than the others."  
Motou shook his head; " Well how about we play a game of duel monsters during lunch. I'm sure that will cheer you up." Then came the silence, as Jounouchi said nothing in reply. The smaller boy blinked and stopped his steps, looking up a the blonde, "Something wrong, Jou." His large eyes open with curiosity and understanding hidden under the soft violet. Jounouchi looked away from him, his golden bangs shadowing his eyes, "I'm taking a break from Duel Monsters for now." He paused for a moment then started to walk, " I don't know when I'll feel like playing again." Yugi's already wide eyes opened further in shock, " Why? You're becoming so good, Jou. You were amazing in the finals of Kaiba's Battle City Tournament." The announcement had come as a great surprise to him and the Egyptian pharaoh that dwelled within him," Is it because of what Seto says about you?" The blonde quickly remember the comments: "Aww, look at the scared little puppy run. You're the most pathetic duelist I've ever seen, Katsuya!" They were numerous but often always referred to him being a puppy and learning who was the true master between them. His fists clenched at the memories of anger that slowly flowed through his veins, but he knew the true reason of his anger. It was the knowledge of the truth of the comments that cut him, that made him want to charge at Seto and rip him from his marble pedestal, but it wouldn't be Seto he saw there. Instead of the tall, handsome brunette it would be his father or himself, Jounouchi hated himself for not being strong enough. "No it isn't Kaiba, I had my chance to beat Kaiba in the finals and I lost." The ex-duelist finally spoke after a moment of silence," I'm just not in the mood to deal with anymore living gods in cards, or spirits that posses people, or items that can destroy the world.I just want to go back to being normal Katsuya Jounouchi." Yugi was quiet before beginning to walk, passing the taller boy," Well I can't and I won't just wash my hands of everything." His voice soft but the hurt was evident. The spiky haired boy continued on, not ever looking back to see if his friend was following. "Yugi, I'm sorry!" The blonde's long legs came in handy as he was quickly and easily to catch the small, slow steps of the distressed boy," I didn't mean that to sound like I'm mad at you." He sighed softly," Just the finals opened my eyes to a lot of the dangers, Mai almost had her mind and soul destroyed. I just want to take a break." "I know, Jou." A small smile broke through the teary eyed countenance before suddenly the innocent face changed into one of wisdom and power, "I hope you do not think that I am using Yugi in the same way as the soul stealer used Ryou." His soft voice now carried a deep, commanding and yet warm timber that seems to bewitch Jounouchi. Dark violet eyes meeting deep brown ones, "No, I know it isn't the same, Yami." Jou ran a hand through his bangs, mostly trying to causally break their stare, " I'm not blaming you either for what happened. I just want a break." His voice trailing off as he looked away, out of fear of once again losing control and being entranced by his eyes and voice. The Pharaoh had a slight smirk upon his face, his cunning mind had seen through deceiving body language," Well hopefully you will return to dueling soon, I will miss our battles together and against one another." Smoothness added to his speech, his voice holding the eloquence and power of a royalty. With that final response, Yami once again faded back into the deep parts of the small boy's souls. Yugi's eyes once again shone with his honest love and truth as he smiled to the taller boy, " Come on Jou, we're all ready going to be late for school." Quickly turning and running along the road, followed by the swift movements of the street punk whose hair shone like the sun.  
  
Honda waited at the gate of the school, the large metal gates had been pulled to the side. His deeply tanned skin, dark eyes; black, pointed hair and height gave him an intimidating look but due to his well-known activity in school clubs and sports, fear people were afraid of him. The ebony uniform clung to lean muscular form as he waited for Jounouchi, the ringing of the last bell did not worry him, so what if he was late to class. His legs shifted as he spotted the two running towards the school, the black eyes caught the shine of the millennium item as it bounced and jiggled from the slender neck of the small vessel.  
"It's not like you to be late, Yugi but I guess Jounouchi is beginning to rub off on you." Honda laughed slightly as the panting duo stood beside him.  
The blonde glared at the taller boy," We just had to talk for a minute and I need to talk to you." The brunette blinked as his arm was grabbed and he was being pulled behind the wall," Go on ahead Yugi, there is no reason for you to be any later."  
Motou watched them for a moment, before shrugging and going on his way," I'll see you at lunch." It wasn't long before the multi-colored haired duelist had disappeared by the large main doors.  
Honda looked back at the blonde boy, a curious look on his face, " So what can I help you with, Jou." Leaning up against the wall, his head titled down to look into the smaller's eyes.  
The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, staring back at him, "Can you get me on the basketball team? I know you used to play and knew the captain."  
A slender eyebrow arched at the question, 'I didn't know Jou really liked basketball', and he thought before answering, "Yea, I can ask for a favor from Atasuke just be at the school's court during lunch time." Honda had failed to mention the slightly bizarre but effective approach," Just be there and you'll get a chance."  
Jounouchi smiled slightly," Thanks Honda, I really owe you one." He blinked at the now grinning face in front of him, as he felt a letter being slipped into his back pocket," What's that."  
"I want you to give that letter to Shizuka for me." A soft blush blossoming over his cheeks and his eyes quickly falling to the ground as he kicked at the dirt, Honda usually never fell softly into love.  
The blonde pulled the letter from his pocket, giving it a cautious once over with his dark eyes. He didn't like the idea of anyone dating his baby sister, someone taking his place as her protector and the one she relied on most. 'I have to stop being selfish and let her go; I know Honda would never hurt her either.' After his final thought, he handed the letter back to a surprised brunette.  
Before the other could protest, Jou spoke up, " I will give you her address and you go deliver it to her, it will mean more to her that way." The blonde smirked and grabbed the collar of the taller boy's uniform," I trust you Honda but if you so as much make her frown." His eyes burning with the promise of death before his usual ditzy smile returned," I know you won't though, so why make threats." He turned and walked to the school.  
A nervous Honda nodded quickly," Yea, you've got nothing to worry about." He ran his finger over his collar, trying to loosen it a bit before following after him. Jounouchi was a person that should one want on their bad side; the blonde could be devastating when mad.  
  
Yugi slide the classroom door shut, trying to draw as little attention as possible. It was a vain effort; a heated blush came to his face as he realized that everyone's eyes turned to him. The hardest glare coming from the left side where Mazaki Anzu sat, her arms crossed over her breast. Soft chocolate brown bangs framed her face, which held an annoyed yet concerned look. The pushy teenaged girl had taken it upon herself to be everyone's mother, her sharp eyes following the small boy as he took his seat in front of her. The teacher merely muttered something about lack of respect in this generation as she marked it in her book before turning back to the board. With a soft sign of disappoint in himself, Yugi sat down and opened his book.  
"Don't tell me you're turning into a school skipping punk like Honda and Jounouchi." Anzu leaned forward in her desk, her breath blowing against the back of the duelist's ear, " I can't believe you would do something like that, Yugi."  
"No, I'm late because Jou had to tell me something really important." His voice taking on a distant quality, his sadness about this morning coming into his speech but also a bit of anger with Anuz for acting like she was some model student. 'She's still working at the American burger place, when she knows the school doesn't allow underclassmen to have part time jobs.'  
The girl blinked, her curiosity peaked, "What were you two talking about?" The brunette's fingers resting upon the pages of her opened book, she also had to appear to be paying attention.  
" He wants to take a break from playing Duel Monsters and he isn't sure when he'll play again." Having to repeat the scene, Yugi realized that his duels with Jounouchi were going to be sorely missed. The small boy had developed such a close relationship with the streetwise punk; a lot of which had come from dueling and their hardships from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournament.  
" What!" She quickly looked around, noticing that some people were giving her glances of annoyance or interest. Anzu blushed in embarrassment of her small outburst before looking back at Yugi," Did he say why?"  
"Yea, he was tired of the constant endangerment of everyone, especially with what happen to Mai recently and Battle City. He just wants to be normal for a while before getting wrapped back up in a fight for the entire world." The last part made him giggle slightly; it was easy to see that Jounouchi's decision wasn't a stupid one in the end, ' I'll also still see him everyday and I know he'll get bored and start wanting to play again.' That's what he thought anyway, Jou was known for not having a rather small attention span unless something meant deeply to him.  
The girl merely sat back in her seat, tapping a pencil against her supple lips, 'Did Mai mean that much to Jounouchi or has he really lost his dueling spirit. Either way he hasn't abandoned us at least and he will cheer Yugi on and be there for him like before.I hope anyway.'  
Cold, crystal blue eyes narrowed as the two stopped speaking; Kaiba Seto had grown quite good at being able to pick out certain words from people's conversations, it was handy business tool. The tall, lean but well built Kaiba Corp. president had picked up on their exchange of words when he had heard Jounouchi's name. The blonde held a special place in the universe of the brunette's soul and heart; Jou was his puppy after all. A smirk had appeared on his kissable lips, 'So my golden pup has run away from me, maybe he has finally realized that I was right and he no longer wishes to face me.' Seto knew better than entertain that thought for longer than a second, Jounouchi would never run away from him or a duel. It was that fiery spirit that shown in his deep brown eyes, so rebellious yet so needing to be trained and of course the dragon was the one who wished to be the trainer. The image of having his pup in his arms, stroking his golden spun hair or feeling the defined muscles of is back; those images quickly warmed the usually icy demeanor of the CEO, not that anyone would never notice.  
  
The bell for lunch finally rang, which had seemed like an eternity in waiting for Katsuya. He wasted no time in sliding past the crowd of students in the halls, giving and receiving shoves and glares from starved peers. The crowd grew small and the long hall quickly changed to a short entranceway, the threshold to the outside basketball courtyard. A high chain linked fence enclosed the court, taking an ominous presence and look of a jail wall. The court itself was made from cement; long, jagged cracks raced one another from the east side to the west side and from the north to the south. Small green weeds sprouted up from theses cracks, sprouting from the earth had been buried under man's development. They soaked up the forgotten sun, their leaves turning up high as the golden beams greeted their long buried worshippers. The wind swept across it, tugging at the deeply routed plants before passing on. Jounouchi stepped out on to the court, his eyes falling on a tall figure that stood in the center.  
" So you must be Katsuya." The voice was deep and carried a condescending tone, which came from the muscular boy, who stood in the court. Atasuke was easily taller than Honda by few inches. His hair was short and spiked; blonde had been bleached on to the tips of his black hair. A pair of emerald orbs stared into Jounouchi's deep brown ones, an exchanged of heated glares went on.  
" Yea, and you're Atasuke." It wasn't really a question; the blonde knew that this was the captain of the Domino City High school basketball team. The taller boy's stance, expression and voice had an aura of power and smugness behind it, similar to Seto only lacking the frozen heart.  
"You have hold me off for five minutes and manage to score one shot on me." His bicep began to flex as the rubber ball was bounced against the broken court," Can you handle that?" Again another question that wasn't a question at all, but the challenge that had set off a duel unlike any that Jou had faced; the street punk was all but happy to accept.  
"Yes." The rustle of his jacket falling to the ground was the last sound to be heard, before the screeching of sneakers against the ground as charged towards Atasuke.  
  
To Be Continued in the next chapter: The Blood that Stained the Court 


	2. The Blood that Stained the Court

Once again, I do not own any of these characters, well except for Atasuke and the Domino High school basketball team. The rest are all copyrighted and owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I appreciate reviews and ideas for future chapters.  
  
And the Sun Shall Rise  
  
Chapter Two: The Blood that Stained the Court  
  
Jounouchi's dark eyes flashed as his lean but toned legs pushed him across the court at a high speed. The world seemed to become silent and slow, all sound had been over taken by the beating of his heart; thump, thump, thump. Tiny pieces of broken cement were smashed, grounded under the foot of his black sneakers as the distance between Atasuke and he shrunk. The world was oblivious to the match of powers; the desperate yet determined blonde against the confident and powerful captain. The streetwise punk's hands reached for the round, rubber ball that was held by Atasuke, feeling his fingertips gaze the bumpy surface before the ball disappeared from his touch. His eyes widen as it felt the taller boy tuck the ball to his chest, Jounouchi cried out in pain as he felt almost 190 pounds of muscle slam into his exposed side. He fell against the unforgiving surface of the court, adding new set of bruises to the ones he already had.  
"I should have mentioned that we're playing street ball here." A smug look on his face as he raced to the basket, performing a lay up with ease, "So no fouls." The ball bounced as it hit the ground, " Can you deal with that, pup." Atasuke looked over at the fallen challenger, his desperation had reminded the older boy of a lonely, hungry dog.  
'Yea, Honda may have not been lying.' Bouncing the ball with one hand as he thought, 'He's got some potential.' The speed of the other's initial charge had been faster than what the captain had expected out of Jounouchi.  
The blonde quickly pushed himself up, small pebbles and rocks being kicked away by his feet as Jou raced towards the tall boy. The pup comment had ignited a fire within him, just like in his previous duels. Cold crystal eyes staring down at him, a condescending look, a deep, cold voice always pushing him on. It was Seto Kaiba that came to his mind, that cool bastard who seemed to take joy in the moments when Jounouchi was at his weakest, yet trying his hardest at the same time.  
Atasuke was more than prepared for the lunge, side stepping and bringing his elbow down on to the back of his attacker. The blonde felt the sharp, powerful blow as it knocked him back to the ground, tiny, broken chips of cement embedded themselves into his soft flesh. Dark green orbs took the site of punk on the ground, before quickly and once again easily making another shot. The swish of the net and the harsh sound of the ball smacking against the pavement only worked to motivate Jou.  
'I can't lose this! I know I can at least score once!' His biceps flexed as he pushed himself up on his feet once again; Dark brown eyes locked with the smug stare of the basketball captain, "I'm not going to lose!"  
The taller figure shrugged at his shout, "Well it doesn't look that way to me, pup." He smirked at the sudden flicker of fire that flashed in his eyes at the word, "You play like a desperate mutt. Someone hasn't been feeding you, have they?" The shortness of his sleeve allowed Jou to see the flexing of his large bicep as Atasuke bounced the ball, standing confidently. The blonde almost saw Kaiba standing in front of him instead of the tall basketball player; that damn proud aura and stance.  
" I'm not a mutt!" Jounouchi would not allow defeat to over take him, even as soreness of the first blow was beginning to grow and sharpen. The twisted fingers of pain worked through the spider-web like network of his nerves, it would over take Jou's body for a few nights before he numbed himself to it. The lean muscular form was no stranger to pain and bruises, its sculpting had been helped by the harsh hand that dealt those blows to him. The blonde punk was not about to back down from this boy, Atasuke was a mere shadow compared to his father and he didn't hold Jou's attention or spirit like Seto Kaiba.  
The thought of the cold CEO set a flame ablaze in the pit of his stomach, the flame was evident in his eyes; it was re-sparked once again. Jounouchi could not let himself fail for the basic fact that he had to prove himself to be better than Kaiba in something. The blonde could easily see the last battle that had taken place against between, where his luck had finally run out. The Time Wizard's roulette had landed on a grinning skull, signaling that his Baby Dragon would be lost throughout time and his life points would go along with it. Jou could merely watch as the monsters vanish through the gapping rip in time, leaving him alone to brave the awesome power of Blue Eyes White Dragon champion by the name of Seto.  
'That is in the past, now you have to show yourself that you can stand on your own two feet' With that thought, Jounouchi launched himself into another grab for the orange ball.  
  
As lunch drew on, Yugi grew more concerned with the lack of a Jono sighting. The lunchroom had grown barren, as time had dragged on; students had left it in utter disarray. Chairs were scattered and turned, their formations had changed from straight lines to twisted confusion amongst the tables. Various plates, pieces of rice, glass like shards of pocky and other items now littered the once clean and spotless tables. The blonde was often the first one to eat and the last one to get up from the amount of food he managed to buy or beg from people. The small boy giggled slightly at the image of those big brown eyes gazing at him, trying to get his hands on what was left of his lunch. 'Maybe Seto's comment isn't so far off about the puppy thing.' He thought as stared down at his leftover bento lunch, which had usually been finished by now by the hungry lips of a certain boy. The violet-eyed duelist glanced about the thinning lunch crowd and there was still no sign of Jounouchi anywhere.  
"Have either of you seen Jou?" Titling his head as he gave his friends a curious look, hoping one of them hand some type of answer for him.  
" I haven't seen him all day." Anzu spoke in a matter of fact tone, her slender hand brushed aside a loose bang of chocolate brown, "He's probably avoiding us because he knows I'm going to get on to him about skipping classes and making you late this morning." She gave an annoyed look at her barren lunch box, her forgotten chopsticks tucked down inside.  
" He's at the basketball court." Honda spoke up from his meal, giving Anzu a small glare before looking back at Yugi," He's playing a one on one game, if you can call it that, against Atasuke." The tan boy went quiet once again, as he had been the entire lunchtime. Jou had been on his mind, 'I wonder if he'll be able to make it against Atasuke, Jounouchi's no quitter but he might not be any match against him.'  
Yugi could sense something off in Honda's voice, and this only made him more concerned about what was going on behind his back. Jounouchi rarely kept things from him; even the abuse was not a mystery to him. The blonde only did things on his own as a means of proving himself, like he had done on Duelist Kingdom and wrapped up in the frightening snare of Keith and his gang. Though it was stupid to do, Jounouchi had received a large boost in his own self-confidence and was able to say he had done it alone, for the tall blonde had faced the zombies and ghosts with fear yet was able to overcome like the shining sun over the shadows. This duel was obviously one that the street punk had wished to be left alone to face, to be allowed to once again prove himself to the person it really mattered too, Katsuya Jounouchi.  
'I guess this one of those times where I let him stand alone.' His large eyes gazing down at the golden puzzle that laid against his chest, which seemed to be nothing more than gaudy trinket that a tourist would pick up.  
'Yes it is, little one.' The voice of a royalty answering him, deep, commanding yet also contained warmth, 'Jounouchi is quite strong and can stand on his own two legs.' Yami felt his own tinge of concern when it came to the boy with hair like the sun, the one who he had come to look after just as much if not sometimes more than his hikari.  
'But that doesn't mean he should have to stand alone, Jou should know by now that he is stronger with us by his side.' His soft eyes gazing back up at Anzu and Honda, who were ignorant to the conversation that was happening before them between the small vessel and the powerful incarnation of the Pharaoh.  
' I don't believe he doubts that, Yugi.' The voice was soothing away the worries of the small, multi-colored haired boy, 'Sometimes a person must examine himself, like you have done in your hardest duels. You must allow Jounouchi to do the same.'  
The duelist could almost feel a reassuring hand on his back, robbing in slow, supportive circles, 'Yes, you're right. I'll just have to be left in suspense like I've done to them before.' A soft sigh escaped his lips as he rested his head on his hands, waiting for his friend to return.  
  
Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway to the outside basketball court, his tall form leaning against the doorframe. The black uniform suited his elegance and business like attitude; powerful, unyielding black; the color that over took and absorb all other fragments of the light spectrum. It clung tightly to his impressive form, rather hiding his built form, it emphasized his hidden definition and turned the brunette image's into more of a predator. That is how the boy viewed his life, he could not allow himself to weaken or bend to another; a CEO had to be ruthless if he wished to stay in power. The failed hostile take over of Kaiba Corp by his highest- ranking board members and stockowners had only proven that fact to him.  
However he had also been showed how cruel and mechanical coldness were also paths to failure by Motou Yugi and Katsuya Jounouchi. It was their emotions that lead them to so many victories, especially the puppy's passionate and fiery resolve to save his sister. The blonde punk had been a totally unknown and had only a tiny bit of experience for his duels at the kingdom tournament but had managed to become the second finalist. Kaiba could not see how he could have come so far; it was not his skills but his spirit and his loyalty.  
'What more could you ask for in a pup.' A smirk appearing on his regal features, his ice blue eyes following the movements of his underdog, 'You better win this, puppy, I am the only one who is allowed to be better than you.'  
It was almost erotica to watch the duel take place; well to Seto Kaiba it seemed erotica. The way the smaller boy's body would twist as he tried to correct himself, the movements of his flexed muscles was easy to see under the thin material of the white shirt. The look of fire in those deep, dark brown eyes as they were obscured by soft, golden silk bangs; it was enough to cause the CEO to lick his surprisingly soft lips in hunger. He wonder how it would feel to touch those locks, to feel their softness between his finger tips, to watch its glow in the sun or the dark of his room. Seto wanted Jounouchi and that was all there was to it, he wanted him in all of his rebellious glory; he wanted to tame but also something else. The tall boy wanted to feel that flame that danced in his puppy's eyes, to be around something besides the isolation his office gave and too add to the few moments of true human contact he only received with Mokuba. It was time that Kaiba stepped from down from the throne of the ice prince and enjoy the warmth that desire had brought.  
  
Jounouchi winced as fell against the metal, chain link fence, another blow from Atasuke had fell upon him. This time it was the elbow to the face, his head had jerked back as a crimson trail began to appear down his face. His tongue flickered against his bruised lip; the sensitive bubs on his muscle could taste the strong, metallic flavor that was blood. Slender but powerful fingers held tight to the un-sympathizing fence, his limbs strained as he pulled himself back upon his tired feet. Time had lost it's meaning now, five minutes had longed since past but the basketball captain merely watched his challenger continue to rise to the fight. A drop of the leaking fluid splattered against the court, forever marking the existence of their battle. The stain would fade but always remain, no matter how many sneakers would run over it, scuff it or fall upon it.  
The confident look had faded from the player's face, as he panted for air and energy. Atasuke was only human himself and had not expected such a resilient foe to be found in the blonde boy in front of him. The tall male was slowing while Jou was seemingly able to play with the same speed and intensity that he started the game with. The captain was tempted to offer him a spot on the team, but he knew that the mutt could pull off a score off on him.  
"Are you ready to quit?" The confident flow of his voice had vanished, replaced with a tone that was subtly respectful and soft, " We've been playing for almost the entire period. I'm really impressed with you and how you have yet to waver but if you want to get on the team, you will have to score." The ball bounced against the large, powerful hand and the hard concert floor, the repetitive thud filling the air once again.  
"I'm not going to quit." Jounouchi replied with resolve, their eyes once again meeting and a spark surged between them. This would be the final attack, as the blonde's feet pressed off against the cracked court. His toned thighs flexed under the black pants, Jou wanted to gain up as much speed as possible for this move. A sudden burst of movement and agility took over his lean form, causing him to twist his body as he made his claim for the basketball.  
The dark haired boy blinked at the sudden revival of his bruised and beaten opponent, his hold on the ball loosened due to his focus on the blonde punk. He could it hear bounce but as his eyes looked down the ball was only longer returning to his waiting grip. It had only taken a second for the boy to steal the ball from the basketball player, like a desperate pup that had waited for his owner to finally look away and make a dash off with a fallen scrap. His emerald orbs turned from the empty ground to the unguarded hoop, where they locked on to the back of a rushing figure. The muscles of his back, defined by its tightness and their own strong sculpting, moved the white shirt that Jounouchi wore. Atasuke could also plainly see the pup's round buttocks tightened and loosen with his steps, all of the smaller boy's muscles were working in perfect harmony to propel him to the goal.  
Blonde bangs were swept past his face as Jou leaped into the air, the sun finally reappearing from behind the clouds and flooding the court with golden glow. It awaked the depressed, green weeds as they once again bowed to their giver of existence and warmth. The beams of light ran along the slightly tanned, young god of the sun as he slammed the ball down through the basket; the crisscross fibers of the hoop collectively swished as the orange sphere fell through. A dull but resonating thud echoed around them, then it became silent as the ball rolled around aimlessly.  
Jounouchi turned back around to look at the captain, who merely stood with a surprisingly happy expression on his face. The dark eyed boy blinked in wonder, a cautious look appearing on his features as light colored bangs fell back into an untrusting face. 'Why does he look happy for? I did what I was suppose too, is he planning on saying I cheated?' If that was to be the case, the punk clenched his right hand into a tight fist, his whole arm becoming loose yet ready to strike at a moment's notice.  
"Practices are at three during the weekdays and at nine am on Saturdays." Atasuke smiled at his newest find, walking up to the exhausted boy and ruffling up his golden locks, "Don't be late."  
Jounouchi gave him an annoyed but playful expression in return," I won't, I worked too hard to not get a spot now." He blew a bang from his face with a soft breath before running his hands up through his hair to restore to the preferred wild style, "Thanks for the try out."  
"It's ok, it was a favor for Honda but I think it became the other way around." The tall boy gave him an approving look before he bent down and picked up the ball, "Keep this so you don't forget this match, cause I know I won't." His emerald orbs locked with those dark brown pools, before Atasuke turned away and walked back inside.  
The wind gave the lone figure a soft embrace before quickly passing over the court, being followed be a sigh that was uttered from his lips. The basketball court once again became a barren, forgotten place and was no longer the heated battle ground between the two young males. It sacred meaning would have been hidden if not for the drops of the blood that now stained it. Jounouchi tucked the ball under his arm, hung his jacket on his shoulder, and walked inside the school. The blonde would have a new set of bruises to nurse but he didn't have to be ashamed of the sight of them.  
"You did manage to put on a dramatic display," The familiar cold voiced laced with smug belonged to no one but Seto Kaiba. The Kaiba Corp. CEO leaned against the empty hallway wall, his eyes focused on his puppy, "But when do you not?"  
"Fuck you, Kaiba." Jounouchi growled at the taller boy, setting the ball down as he pulled his uniform jacket back over his shirt. His pants were scuffed and dirtied but they could be cleaned and the traces of his falls and scraps would be erased from view.  
"Just giving you a compliment, pup." The icy blue orbs traced what he could make out of the hidden form, adding to his image of a nude Katsuya that he had tucked away for his most intimate of moments.  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Jou looked over his shoulder at the millionaire, giving him a fiery look. The flame that Seto saw surprised him and enticed him, he had foolish believed that the battle with Atasuke had spark the flame to fullest and then caused it to wither back to ash.  
'I should really know better, I must give my little puppy more credit.' A silence had fallen between them, their eyes locked with one another. The world had seemed to ebb away, leaving only the brunette and blonde to exist. Jounouchi's soft pants were the only audible sound, which only seemed to warm the usually cold demeanor of the duelist. The seconds continued to drag on, and either out of want or pride, their locked eyes would remain that way.  
It was the shrill ring of the late bell broke their gaze, reminding them that the world did still exist and they were apart of it. Seto said nothing as he walked on by, nor did their eyes meet for another time, however a small smile did grace his supple lips for once. The brunette knew something was happening and it was no longer a rivalry, which had ended at this morning with Jounouchi's decision. Their moment was just the beginning for Kaiba, he would have that young sun god and no one got in the way of Seto Kaiba.  
Jou merely watched him walk by; he also made no mentioned from the tension that had risen between them. It was different from he usually got from the older duelist, no spite or hate was passing between them now. The feeling was just new but vaguely familiar but the blonde could not place it for now.  
'I got better things to do than worry about vibes from Kaiba.' He did leave the hallway with his usually ditzy grin; today was changing everything. Could it be that maybe Kaiba didn't view him as inferior?  
'And maybe Yugi will sprout up to six feet tall.' The idea of Seto developing anything but animosity towards him was simply fantasy and why would he want things to change anyway? The tall blonde glanced down the hallway, watching the brunette's tall form disappear around the corner.  
A fantasy.  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter Three: The Mirror that Shattered 


End file.
